Shadow Puppets
by devlinof9
Summary: Short little one-shot based on the awesome Texts From Last Night on calzonaTFLN on tumbler.


**Shadow Puppets**

By: Devlinof9

When: Calzona happy times before Africa.

Why: Cuz of calzonaTFLN dot tumbler dot com. I threatened to!

Where: Seattle….. duh.

Who: don't own 'em… I'll put 'em back when I'm done. Thank you Shonda!

What?: We're getting' to that. Read on.

Another too early morning at Seattle Grace Mercy West saw it's attending physicians falling into chairs in the conference room, most only concerned with the daily internal debate of how hot could one tolerate coffee before it caused lasting burns on the tongue. A few grunted greetings were passed around, sprinkled with the occasional curse of how early it was.

Callie Torres stumbled into the room, clutching a paper cup full of coffee, seemingly propelled by the shorter, and much more alert, and perpetually smiling, Arizona Robbins. The couple almost always appeared the same way, and it never failed to amuse more than a few of their colleagues at how odd a pair seemed to fit so well together.

Leaned against the wall to their left, Mark peered over his own extra-large coffee, a lascivious smirk slowly crawling onto his face. Tormenting his best friend and her partner always amused him, especially first thing in the morning when Callie wasn't quite awake enough to hit him. Especially on this particular morning, since he had stumbled upon something of note the night before.

"Morning, ladies," Mark said cheerfully, taking a sip of his coffee.

Callie grunted a hello, while watching him from the corner of her eye. She wasn't very cheerful first thing in the morning, especially with as little sleep as she'd gotten the night before, but she'd have to be well on her way to dead before she failed to notice the glint in his eye.

"Morning," Arizona's reply was incredibly chipper.

"Don't you seem happy this morning," Mark commented over his coffee, enough mirth in his voice to penetrate even Callie's sleep fogged brain. She cast a sidelong glare at him, wondering what the hell he was so happy about. "Shame you two couldn't make it to Joe's last night," Mark continued, blowing on the hot liquid he carried.

"It was a long day," Arizona answered, and Mark noticed her slip a hand onto Callie's thigh, "We went to bed early."

"Umhmm," Mark smirked, garnering another half energized glare from Callie, "can't say you missed much, though the trip home was interesting."

"Oh? What happened?" Arizona asked, looking concerned, while Callie just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh I had a few," Mark explained, his smile growing, "Avery stepped up and drove me home."

"You let him drive your car?" Callie commented, knowing she shouldn't because her Sloan-dar was telling her something was off and she was going to regret it.

"Oh he was fine, weren't you Avery?" Mark smiled, causing the women to look over at where the young resident was staring down at his hands, blushing bright red.

"What's wrong with him?" Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's just shy," Mark explained, waving a hand and pushing away from the wall to step closer to the two women, "He got a bit of an education last night, is all."

Callie knew this wasn't going to end well, so she just eyed him dangerously. Arizona was still peering at Avery carefully, trying to diagnose him from a distance.

"FYI: If you have sex in your room with the light on, we can totally see your shadows from the parking lot," Mark said quietly, yet extremely happily, leaning in just a bit closer, "Your girlfriend has good rhythm though."

Callie sat up straight, her coffee forgotten, and gave Mark her patented 'I'm going to neuter you pretty boy' look, and huffed a little. Arizona grinned satisfactorily for just a moment before she realized who was speaking and the expression froze when Callie looked over at her. "Well I do," the blonde said quietly, and Callie sputtered indignantly.

'Well hell," Mark thought, as he walked out of the room chortling, 'That's the way I like to start my day.'

End.


End file.
